Ovince St. Preux vs. Benji Radach
The fight was the light-heavyweight debut of Benji Radach. The Fight The first round began and they touched gloves. They circled feeling each other out. Four thirty-five. St. Preux landed a body kick. Four fifteen. Radach shot for a double. St. Preux sprawled. Radach got it. Four minutes. OSP was warned twice for grabbing the cage. Three thirty-five. OSP stood to the clinch. Radach kneed the leg. Three fifteen. Radach kneed the inner thigh and the leg. He kneed the leg. Three minutes. OSP broke kneeing the body and landed a big right hand and ate a counter right hook and was rattled. He landed a blocked high kick that got through a bit. OSP dragged him down and had the back landing left hands in under and hammerfists. Two thirty-five. OSP had a hook. He got the other hook. Two fifteen remaining. OSP flattened him out. He landed big rights and lefts in under. Biiiig lefts. Two minutes. Some big rights as well there. Some lefts getting through and some rights. He worked the body. One thirty-five. Some more body shots. And some more. He landed a big right and a left hammerfist and a pair of rights. Some more big rights and lefts. Lefts. One fifteen. More lefts hard. Some more lefts. One minute. OSP worked for the choke. He landed a right hammerfist to the left side of the face, a hard one. Thirty-five. Some body shots. He worked for the choke again. A big left. Some rights. Fifteen. Biiiig lefts. Big rights and lefts fast now. Big rights and lefts. A massive left. Some rights and a left. The first round ended. The second round began and they touched gloves. OSP landed a counter uppercut dropping Radach and had the back immediately. He had no hooks. Radach escaped and turtled up. Radach stood and got tripped to the back again. Four thirty left. OSP kneed the hip twice. He landed a hammerfist. Four fifteen. He landed some body shots. Four minutes. OSP landed a left. Three thirty-five. OSP landed some body shots and some more and a left hand. The crowd booed. Three fifteen remaining. Radach landed a hammerfist backwards. Three minutes. OSP landed a left hand and kneed the body. Two thirty-five. OSP landed three thudding lefts and a hammerfist. Some body shots. Two fifteen. The crowd booed. Two minutes remaining. OSP landed a left. One thirty-five. Radach turned to the cage with his back against it. He regained guard. The crowd booed with one fifteen. OSP had the back again. He landed a trio of rights. One minute. Thirty-five. OSp turtled himself up. Nope he had the back. Fifteen. OSP landed six hard lefts. Four more. A hard one. Another. The second round came to an end. The third round began and they touched gloves. Radach landed a left hook and they clinched. He landed a body shot. OSP broke with a left hook. Radach flurried. He worked for a single. OSP sprawled and they clinched. They swung wildly missing and broke. OSP dropped Radach with a left hand and had the back again after four thirty. Four fifteen. Both are gassed. Four minutes. Three thirty-five. OSP is staying active. Three fifteen. The crowd booed. Three minutes. The ref stood them up and the crowd cheered. Radach ate a body kick and landed a left hook. He blocked a high kick. Two thirty-five. Radach landed an uppercut. They clinched. Radach worked for a single. Two fifteen. Two minutes. The ref broke them up. Radach landed a big right and they clinched. OSP stuffed a double. One thirty-five. One fifteen. OSP landed four hammerfists. OSP was warned for a 'north-south elbow'. One minute. The ref broke them up. OSP grazed with a counter uppercut. Radach shot for another double and was stuffed. The crowd booed with thirty-five. Radach got a double to guard. Fifteen. Radach landed a left hand and another. The third round ended. The crowd booed. OSP had the unanimous decision.